Friends All Over Again
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: Who would have known that 18 years after Big Time Rush ends, Kames and Cargan would be reunited and by their children of all people? First Mpreg I've written. Rated M for future chapters. Please enjoy and R&R - Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I've had this idea for a little while! I hope you like it. I haven't written anything quite like this before, including mpreg so we'll see how it goes. Please let me know if you do like it! Thank you! :) ~ hereiamdestroya**

* * *

"You know your curfew is now ten because you broke it last week" Kendall Diamond tells the eighteen year old girl who stands before him in the kitchen. Her dirty blonde hair is long, hanging down to her waist, the electric blue strips showing, but her hazel brown eyes, exact replicas of her father's, are staring intently at him. She watches him as he continues to chop vegetables, preparing dinner.

"That's totally unfair" The girl replies, folding her arms across her. "And I'm eighteen, dad. You can't control me anymore you know".

Kendall sighs, his expression frustrated. Ever since Kendra had hit her teens, she had been hard to handle. With the rebellious attitude of himself and the temper of James' he shouldn't really be surprised. He was similar at her age. And now at eighteen, and about to head to college in the autumn she did have a point. She wouldn't be their little baby girl for much longer.

"Kendra. You know the rules – you break one, you pay the consequence. You're lucky you're not grounded" He tells her. He knows he can be strict sometimes and that's why he and his daughter clash so much. James tells them they are too much alike.

It had been a surprise when Kendall found out he was pregnant with Kendra. They were eighteen and Big Time Rush had just finished and after many arguments, Kendall and James had moved out of the Palmwoods building, searching for a new place. Kendall's mum and Katie had moved back to Minnesota, leaving Logan and Carlos to start afresh on their own in the crazy city they had all fallen in love with. Neither James nor Kendall had seen their ex best friends since the day they moved out. It was complex but they totally lost contact.

Before she can retaliate, James enters the room following their two young sons, twins – Levi and Max. The eight year olds run behind him, smiles on their faces, still dressed in their hockey jerseys, coming straight from practice.

"Hey guys" Kendall smiles at his boys and they say hi back. They are the spitting image of James, but their locks of hair match Kendall's shade.

"What's going on?" James asks, starting to make a cup of coffee.

"Dad's being completely unreasonable again!" Kendra exclaims. "You always let Eddie do exactly what he wants! And he's not even eighteen. But no, when it comes to me, you're way strict."

The blonde girls storms across the open hall to the front door and swings it open to reveal Eddie, the sixteen year old boy who carries a guitar case on his back. She rushes straight past him, pushes him inside the house and slams the door shut.

"Jheeze, what is up with Kendra lately?" Eddie sighs, looking back at the door before putting his guitar and rucksacks down and joining the rest of them.

"She's…" Kendall doesn't know – stubborn? Yeah. Being a bitch? Yeah. But does he still love her? Of course.

"Seems it's your dad's fault this time" James smirks. They often make a joke of Kendra's tantrums when she's not there simply because they didn't know how to deal with it. James knew it must be hard for her though, living in a house full of boys. He understood more than Kendall seemed to.

Kendall just shakes his head and continues cooking the dinner. "Boys, why don't you go get changed and do your homework before dinner's ready?"

"Daddy I want to cook with you!" Levi caws up at Kendall, big wide brown eyes staring up at him. Usually Kendall can't resist his son's charms but tonight he just can't be dealing with it.

"Not tonight Levi. I tell you what, if you go get changed and get all your homework done, tomorrow we can make brownies?"

Both boys' faces light up at that and they slowly assemble themselves and head out of the room, before Levi asks "Do you promise?"

"I promise. Now go on!" He shoos them away with a laugh and they run upstairs. You can hear them racing each other to their room.

"How was your day?" James asks his eldest son. The boy has the darkest hair colour out of all of their children, much closer to his own brown than Kendall's blonde but he has his dad's green eyes. James looks over at him as he idly grabs an orange juice from the fridge and sits down at the island counter. He looks so much older recently. Even at sixteen he stands as tall as Kendall and his new slick black glasses make him seem older too.

"It was good thanks. Managed to get all my history papers finished and handed in and got my report back on my music performance…" He smiles and so does his dads.

"And how did you do?" Kendall smirks, knowing the answer already. Eddie was the smartest kid they knew, and James and Kendall couldn't be any more proud of him for it. Straight As ever since he started high school, they knew how intelligent their son was, even if he didn't. Modesty was another thing the boy was good at. And they were proud he loved music so much, always happy that he was following in their footsteps.

The Diamond husbands had told their children they were in a boyband many years ago that were doing pretty alright for themselves, but the kids didn't know quite the extent of it, especially as eighteen years later, they were both in more normal jobs that didn't cause them much attention. Kendall had graduated from Art school when Kendra was five and after a lot of hard work, two years later, was opening his own tattoo parlour in Hollywood which he ran full time. And James had started a modelling agency with their old friend Camille, MODELA, their base being in the city too.

Eddie smiles coyly "A*".

"Congratulations! Though it's no surprise" Kendall laughs. "You are our son, after all!"

* * *

"It's just ridiculous, you know. They're not as strict with any of my brothers" Kendra explains to the most attractive boy in the entire restaurant that sits opposite her. Sonny Mitchell has the most lovely skin tone – being half Latino, he is tanned and he has these incredible brown hazel eyes that Kendra tends to get lost in.

To stop her, he leans across the table and presses his soft lips to hers. She's stunned a little by the surprise but returns the pressure and when he pulls away, she looks at him smile shyly.

"What was that for?" She smiles at her boyfriend. They'd been only been dating for two months, after having met in tech class at school, being assigned each other as woodwork partners. But Kendra was completely infatuated with him, and if she could read Sonny's thoughts, she'd realise that he felt the same way about her.

"I just wanting to kiss you" he smiles. "Don't worry about your dads. But I do understand…You're their little girl you know; I guess they want to protect you." Sonny offers as an explanation.

"I'm sorry; I've been going on about it all night. I'll shut up now" She laughs.

"You don't have to. I'm more than willing to listen…but it upsets you and I'd rather spend the night giving you a good time." He speaks honestly, finishing off his main course. "And if you've got to be home by ten, that only gives us roughly two hours…We should do something fun" He grins.

Sonny's enthusiasm is one of the things Kendra truly loves about him. He's so passionate about everything he loves, including his desire to be the best doctor on the West Coast, following his dad's career.

"Something fun?" Kendra smiles, looking over him. His dark brown hair is getting a little long, falling into his eyes and even now as she watches, he pushes it to the side nonchalantly. He's always at ease when he's with Kendra. She makes him feel calm. And feeling calm is something Sonny doesn't take for granted, not living in a house with his sisters and brother and his eccentric fathers.

"I've got a few ideas."

* * *

After dinner, the Diamonds all lounge in the living room, snacking on sweet cakes and talking. This was the time when Kendall truly appreciated his family – when the house wasn't bedlam (which it often was) it was so peaceful and nice just to sit with his family. And even though Kendra missing family time was becoming a more regular occurrence, it didn't stop him wishing she was there with them.

The twins, sitting on the floor, race each other on the latest Xbox game Eddie bought them while the elder three sit on the sofas.

"Has Kendra talked to you recently at all, Ed? About anything?" Kendall asks his son who strums lightly on his acoustic.

"Are you joking?" The boy asks. Eddie had been quite close with his sister when they were younger but she was a little distant now, and although they sometimes talked at home, at school it was a different story. They didn't have much contact at all but he'd often see her around, usually hanging out with a big group or with Sonny Mitchell, the nice guy who'd once helped freshman at the time Eddie with finding books in the library. He was pretty sure the two were dating, not that Kendra would have told him anyway. "She rarely talks to me at all to be honest…She has been weird_er_ lately though."

Kendall sighed, but there wasn't much he could do about it. They'd all kind of accepted that Kendra was just being a bit difficult but that she probably wouldn't be like it forever.

"I'm going to go to my room…I've got a fair amount of homework to do" Eddie tells his dads and they nod and tell him not to stay up too late. He hugs them both goodnight and wanders up the grand staircase.

When James looks at his husband, Kendall motions him to come and join him on the sofa and he complies, wrapping his arms around the blonde. The warmth was radiating off of him like he was the sun. They watched the twins play for a good hour or so, finding comfort in the silence between them, like they often did.

"Boys, it's nearly ten o'clock. Time for bed!" Kendall announces to the young boys who are still playing, eyes glued to the screen.

"One more game, Dad! Please!" Max cries, but once Kendall frees James of their embrace, the brunette stands up and easily picks up both of their boys, despite their pleads.

"You heard your dad." James says as he carries them up the stairs.

Maybe Kendra was in trouble? Kendall mulled over ideas in his head but nothing seemed logical to him. She knew that if she were in any sort of trouble she could come to her fathers. He hoped she knew that, that that was how their household was – open and loving and that they would do anything for each other.

"Did the boys get to sleep okay?" Kendall asks as his husband re-joins him on the sofa, kissing him.

"Yeah, out like a light." The brunette tells him. "How was work?"

"Great, yeah, did about four tats today. All clients were very happy." Kendall smiles, always taking pride in his work, whatever he does.

"Well, of course. You're very satisfying" James smirks, wondering whether Kendall can hear the sultriness in the tone of his voice. Even after all these years, the blond still turns him on like nothing and nobody else. The eyes, the slim tall body. All of him.

"You bet I am." Kendall does notice and decides to pay his lover some attention. The twins are fast asleep and they know Eddie always works with earphones on, his music so loud that he can't hear anything else. The blond kisses James' neck, latching on to his most pressured point that literally makes him weak at the knees.

James' breathing gets a little heavier when Kendall palms the taller man's crotch, the material not enough to cover the growing hardness. Kendall loved the fact that just a kiss and a touch could still make James catch his breath.

Just as Kendall goes to undo James' jeans the front door opens and they jump apart, still on the sofa, composing themselves to see Kendra walk straight past them and head to the stairs.

"You're really doing that with the boys upstairs?" She says.

"Ken, have you got a second?" James asks, cheeks flushed at her comment. The girl swings around and comes a little closer.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay? We know you've been acting a little differently lately…" The brunette asks his daughter, worried about her answer a little less than Kendall is.

The blonde girl sighs, but looks up at her dads. "I'm fine, honestly…I'm sorry for earlier, but I am getting older and you guys are going to have to get used to it because I'm never getting any younger…I can't not be an adult now."

"We understand that hunny…" Kendall starts. "We're trying to at least. But you know you can come to us, either of us, if you're ever in trouble or just need some advice…we love you."

"I love you guys too…and thanks, I know. I'm going to bed. Night dads." Kendra turns before they can ask her where she's been and who with. She hasn't told them anything about Sonny at all yet. She doesn't want them knowing what she's getting up to.

"Well, that went okay." James smiles at his husband who just nods in agreement before kissing his husband and taking his hand.

* * *

As soon as Sonny parks his car in the garage, he gets out his phone and texts her. The only girl he's ever really fallen for. He can't deny it. He is absolutely besotted with her. Her eyes are the warmest shade of brown and when she talks to him, it's like he is the only person that matters, the only person whose opinion she cares about. He always liked her tough girl exterior but it was the beautiful compassionate and sweet person she was inside that made him really fall for her.

**Sweet dreams. I love you. – S xxxx**

He keeps it short and simple because if he really had to start talking about how in love he was with her, he'd never be able to stop.

**You too. I love you more. – K xxxx**

Sonny still has a huge grin plastered to his face when he gets inside, his two dads dancing around the living room with his four year old sister Ariella whilst his fifteen year old brother Theo and thirteen year old sister Elora are making pancakes.

"Sonny!" His papa Carlos smiles and comes over to his eldest son, clasping his shoulder warmly. "And where have you been tonight? On a date?" He winks and Sonny just laughs it off.

"Why is everyone still awake? Especially Ariella?" Sonny asks with a laugh, looking over at his dad who is now holding the little girl in his arms.

"The night is young!" Carlos laughs. "Tell me what they're like then! Come on, give us the details" He pulls his son over to sit down on the sofa with him.

"Papa, I wasn't on a date" Sonny says, avoiding answering. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell his dads about Kendra, he did, but to be honest, he was worried it would be too much for her. His family was loud and busy and so was hers and he's completely besotted with her but he doesn't want to scare her off, not yet. "And I'm going to bed!"

Sonny stands up and heads to the staircase.

"Come on, just tell us their name!" Logan laughs.

Ok, he'll give in. Just her name. It's not like they're going to know who she is. There are hundreds of people in LA.

"Ugh. Fine!" Sonny starts. "Kendra Diamond" and with that, he heads off to his room, not seeing the look of absolute shock shared between his dad and papa at the sound of that surname. It's been a long time since they'd heard it. Eighteen years to be exact.

* * *

**Wasn't quite sure how to end it but yeah, thanks! Please R&R :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thank you for the review/follows/faves. They are much welcomed and appreciated. Please enjoy this chapter and review if your heart desires it! Thank you! ~ hereiamdestroya**

* * *

"Los, what are we going to do?" Logan asks his husband whose head rests on his chest. The smaller man fitting perfectly there, like he's always done. They'd finally managed to put Ariella to bed and ushered the two teens to their rooms in the hope they wouldn't over sleep in the morning. And now, cuddled together nearing midnight, Logan was wide awake. Always thinking.

"_Why are you still awake_? Loge, you know I need my sleep!" Carlos complains, but turns around so he can face his lover, looking into the man's worried eyes. "Look, we're not going to do anything. There are plenty of Diamonds all over the place."

"We both know that's not true." Logan interjected. Where else had they ever heard that surname in the last eighteen years? _Nowhere_.

"Whatever." Carlos rolls his eyes. "Sonny is eighteen, an adult. He can do what he wants." He sighs. "He's his own man now. And anyways, it'll probably just be a fling. He's going to college in the fall…Stop worrying."

But Logan couldn't. And why wasn't Carlos more worried about this too?! Or even curious? James and Kendall had had a _daughter_ and they'd never even known. And wait, how old was she? Logan doubted his son would go for a girl any more than two years younger than him which meant his former friends' had had their baby not too long after he and Carlos had had theirs. What if they had more children? God, there was so much of each other's' lives they had missed. Ever since the band's break-up and all the arguments, they had drifted apart so quickly. There was so much they didn't know.

"Would you please shut up and sleep?! I can hear you thinking!" Carlos slaps his husband on the chest before turning away from him and sealing his eyes shut.

It wasn't like Carlos wasn't thinking about the situation. He was just way more chilled out about it than Logan. In actual fact, Carlos was kind of happy about it. His free spirited nature had always made him feel that since the band broke up, something had been missing. There would always be a part of Big Time Rush in him. Always. The four best friends from Minnesota making it big time would never be erased in his memory. And neither would his old friends. Perhaps this was just what they all needed.

* * *

The next morning, as Sonny gets ready for school, he can't help but smile. He loves Fridays. And especially this one. His plan is to take Kendra to an outdoor theatre, just like in her favourite film – Grease. He throws on clean jeans and a loose t-shirt and heads downstairs into the manicness of the morning in the Mitchell Household.

His dads are attempting to get Ariella to eat her cereal before Kindergarten but she's just not having it, while Elora and Theo fight each other in the living room until Sonny pries them apart. A pretty standard morning in their house.

"Sonny, we need a favour…" Carlos starts once he sees the two teens are finally settled down, looking over at his eldest son. His warm eyes are in full sad puppy mode. "Can you please look after the girls' tonight?"

"No no papa, I can't babysit. Not tonight" Sonny shakes his head avidly.

"Please, come on. Do your parents a favour. We've got to go see Theo's teachers. Apparently his concentration levels are not helping anyone…and Maria is busy tonight." Logan chips in, talking of their neighbour and usual babysitter.

"Dad, I'm seeing…"

"Kendra? Again? You only went out last night…" Logan looks sideways at his son. "You're going on another date?"

"Ugh, Fine. I'll babysit. But you guys owe me…" Sonny grabs his bag and door keys and heads to make a quick escape.

"Is she your girlfriend?!" Carlos calls with a slight smile but Sonny doesn't answer. Just shuts the front door and heads out for the day, shaking his head. He shouldn't have mentioned anything.

* * *

"Right, I'll take the twins. You take Eddie and Kendra." James states as the family rush around the Diamond house getting ready. He'd always thought that once the kids had gotten older, the place would be less hectic, but he was definitely wrong.

"I don't need driving to school. I have legs" Kendra tells them simply, yanking her jacket on despite the look of warm weather outside of the window.

"Ok fine. What are you doing tonight? We were thinking of ordering in." Kendall asks his daughter, looking at the blonde who wears a tight band t-shirt and skinny jeans, her thick blonde hair trailing down her back in waves.

"I can't sorry. I'm going out." Before they can say anything she shouts "Yes. I know. I'll be back by ten!"

"Ed, what do you fancy ordering in?" Kendall looks to his son who stands straight, helping to pack the twins' lunch boxes.

"Sorry dad, I'm at a party tonight." And he does genuinely look sorry.

James wonders how the two eldest can be so different from each other – where Kendra's angsty and rebellious and harsh on the outside, Eddie is all love and happiness and hope. They are so opposite, it's hard to believe their parents are the same people sometimes.

"And it's ok dad, I can walk too." Eddie smiles, picks up his bag and hugs his dads and brothers quick hugs goodbye.

"Looks like it's just the four of us!" James smiles, but seriously, when did his babies get so grown up?

* * *

Sonny kisses Kendra for the longest time, doing his best to keep his hands off her. Not even in a completely sexual way, but he just wants to touch her. Feel her heartbeat under his fingertips at the touch of her neck.

But they are in the school car park and he's never been a fan of PDAs, so he stops and just looks at her. He swears she gets more beautiful every time he sees her. Those big brown hazel eyes consume him.

Although school finished half an hour ago, the couple still stands in the grounds, hands interlocked. Sonny doesn't want to let go. Not ever.

"I'm really sorry but I can't hang out tonight…I had such a great surprise for you too. But it can wait. I'm sorry." He starts.

"It's ok, don't worry. What have you got planned instead of spending your Friday night with the cutest girl around then?" Kendra smirks.

He laughs but tells her "I have to babysit my sisters."

Kendra knew Sonny had sisters, and one brother, all younger but she'd never met them. He hadn't said much about them really.

"Hey, I can help you out if you like?" She asks. In truth, she'd enjoy the female company. Yeah, she had girl friends but she'd always wished for a sister. She wouldn't mind it at all. It was tough being the only girl in a family full of boys. And it had been a while since she'd last seen her Aunt Katie and her female cousins.

"You'd really want to do that?" Sonny raises his eyebrows. She has no idea what she's letting herself in for, he thinks.

"Of course." She smiles. They jump in the car and Sonny drives the twenty minute distance to the Mitchell house. It's not unlike Kendra's. Big windows and a garage at the front. Once they unbuckle and get out of the car, Sonny hands her his door keys and tells her he just needs to check the oil levels on his car. He won't be a second.

Kendra paces along to the front door and feels kind of awkward for just letting herself in. Once inside, she's welcomed by a big open hallway, a large living room to the left and a kitchen and dining room to the right. Venturing in a little further, she comes across a small room with its door left wide open. Inside is a large desk with bookshelves all around – a study. She knew Sonny's dad was a well-known doctor so it wasn't surprising. But something did surprise her.

On the far wall was a picture, hanging at a slight angle as though some time ago it had been knocked and never put back in its correct place. In the picture were four young boys, all around Kendra's own age. Two she didn't recognize really and the other two: her fathers.

She steps back, shock on her face at seeing the young faces of her dads. And doesn't stop stepping until she feels the presence of someone else behind her. And when she turns, she sees a man in his mid to late thirties with short dark hair and a pink O for lips as he looks at her.

"She's a Diamond." He says to himself before composing his features.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to- I'm. I'm Kendra – a friend of Sonny's" She stutters slightly which is strange for the always confident Kendra but she's more than a little nervous right now. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay" The man starts smiling and offers out a hand to which she shakes. "Don't let him hear you say _only_ a friend…I'm Carlos, Sonny's father. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And to meet you too." Kendra stands awkwardly. "My name's Kendra." Does he have any idea who she is?

"You look so much like your fathers. Wow" Before he can say another word, a small girl with dark plaits runs up and hugs the Latino, wanting to be picked up. He easily complies and lifts the small girl up to his chest. "Why don't you come through to the kitchen and I'll get you a drink. This is Ariella by the way, our youngest."

Ariella smiles and waves at the blonde girl who follows them obediently into the silver themed room. Sonny walks in, an anxiety on his face as he looks between the three of them.

"Sonny, you never told me Kendra was coming over tonight?" Carlos looks to his son.

"Papa, Ken offered to help me babysit. I saw no harm" The dark haired boy shrugs.

Carlos just smirks, putting the young girl down. "Make sure you make Kendra feel at home. I'm meeting your dad at the hospital for a bite to eat quickly and then we're picking up Theo on the way to school…Son, come with me a second… See you again, Kendra" The Latino smiles politely before resting a palm on Sonny and walking with him to the front door.

"I am totally okay with Kendra coming over Son, but I don't think it'd be the best thing for your father to find out, just yet…you know what he's like. Just, make sure you look after the girls and we'll be home by ten ok." Carlos advises. He knows he can't explain why Logan wouldn't like to come home to see James and Kendall's daughter snuggling up to their son on the couch, but he hopes his words are enough to not cause a disruption tonight. He had enough going on with Theo.

* * *

"Father! Do you like our tattoos?!" Max asks James as the twins come bundling into the house, Kendall trailing after them. The two blonde boys jump up at him, lifting up the sleeves of their t-shirts to reveal little transfers on their arms. "Dad did them for us!" The boy smiles.

"Very cool!" James laughs, picking up both of them. They're getting a little heavy now but he can still do it. They groan and laugh until he puts them down and they run upstairs to their room.

Kendall grins warmly before kissing his husband hello.

"They'll want real ones next!" James tells him.

"And they shall have them" Kendall wraps his arms around his husband, pulling the man closer. Kendall had had his sleeves done over the last ten years and also had them all down his back. The dates of all the kids' birthdays reside at his wrists – the twins on one side, the older two on the other. James loved every single part of his body, but nowhere near as much as he loved every single part of Kendall's soul. He really couldn't imagine a life without him.

* * *

Ariella had forced Kendra to dance with her after they'd had some food and the blond complied, having made firm friends with the little girl. Elora however, had spent the entire evening in her room so Kendra hadn't really had a chance to meet her properly. She knew how it was. Thirteen was a tricky age.

"Now, you and Sonny have to dance!" Ariella screams with a smile despite her brother's look of disagreement.

"No, you have to dance Ari! You and Kendra are much better than me" Sonny laughs and when he looks up at his girlfriend, he sees her smiling back. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his night. And he wasn't sure what his papa had meant. They had no reason not to trust him.

By half nine, the small girl had fallen asleep next to her brother on the sofa; her head lying on his lap.

"I think someone needs their bed." Kendra spoke quietly as she pointed to the little one. Sonny picked her up gently and climbed the stairs with her.

Looking around, Kendra decided Sonny had a really nice home. It was nicely sized and the décor was colourful and bright, much like their family, she supposed. She felt comfortable though; despite her mind keep going back to the picture she had seen earlier.

Sonny wakes her of her reverie with a soft kiss to the neck, from behind. He makes his way around the sofa and slides down next to the blonde, taking hold of her hand in the process.

"Thanks for tonight. Sorry it wasn't much fun." Sonny whispers, his lips still attached to her neck.

"I had a great night." She smiles but when he reaches his sensitive spot, Kendra shivers a little bit. And suddenly, things aren't slow anymore. Sonny gently pushes her down onto her back and hovers over her, his lips trailing kisses down her neck and onto her lips.

She kisses him hotly, losing herself. "_I want you so badly_" She whispers so quietly she's surprised he even hears it. He looks down at her, and those eyes bore into him. "_I love you_".

"_I love you more_" He whispers back before proving it with a thousand more kisses. And that's how they want to stay forever.

* * *

"Can you believe the twins are going to be nine next month though?" Kendall thinks aloud as him and James sit at the kitchen island counter, a bottle of wine between them. The boys were pretty much asleep as soon as they'd stuffed themselves with Chinese food, causing them to sprawl out on the sofas.

James looks over at the two boys, knowing he'd have to carry them up to bed soon, once he'd found the energy. "It's crazy…our babies aren't babies anymore."

"And in a few (I'm hoping many!) years' time, they'll have babies of their own…" Kendall sighs, downing a mouthful of red. They both knew how lucky they were. When Kendall had found out he was expecting them, they were both incredibly worried. Money had been tight for a little while – even the success of BTR had not set them up for life and they were working hard, neither wanting to have to give their businesses up. And to find out they were going to have _two_ more children! It wasn't easy. But thankfully, things had managed to work out and now, things were okay. But it made them realize what they truly valued.

Those two little blonde boys made it all worth-while, as did Eddie and of course Kendra. James loved all four of his children, taking pride in them all. Although he missed the band and thought about their youth often, he wouldn't give up his children for anything.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, Theo, you've got to try and be a bit more thoughtful around other people…You heard what said" Logan sighs as he drives his husband and son back home. Logan knew his son had a lot of energy, and in the family, that was celebrated, but not everyone appreciated it. And after talking to his teacher, he realised it was becoming disruptive.

"Dad, I don't even do anything wrong though!" Theo complains from the back seat. The dark haired boy is an exact replica of Logan, but with the same tanned skin as his brother. He was finding school difficult, not because he wasn't smart, but just because he got bored pretty easily and that annoyed other people.

"I know son, but you just have to think a little more before you do things, ok" Logan says with a tone of finality.

"Can I go to a party tonight please? It's a friend's birthday" Theo asks, eyes wide. He knew it was a slim chance after he'd just gotten told off but it was worth a try.

Before Logan can object, Carlos jumps in "Ok, yeah, you can go. We'll drop you off. But no alcohol. No drugs. You stay away from anyone who offers you any and we'll come pick you up later."

They drop Theo off at a house in north Hollywood and start the journey back to their home. Logan can feel an air of tension between the two men but when he reaches out his hand, Carlos does take it and they drive back in silence.

The last thing they expect to see when they open the front door is Sonny on top of a girl on their three seater.

"SONNY!" Logan bellows and the boy jumps up and onto his feet, eyes wide with panic. The blonde girl stands up too, scrambling to fix her hair. "You're supposed to be babysitting your sisters! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He is furious.

Carlos doesn't say anything, just looks over at the girl. He still can't believe she's James and Kendall's daughter and he's waiting for it to click in Logan's head.

"I think you should _leave_." Logan looks at the girl, and as soon as he really sees her, he's taken aback. Her hair is long and dirty blonde…and she has thick eyebrows just like…and those brown eyes…those full lips…

"Dad, I'm _sorry_. We weren't doing anything. The girls are asleep…Dad, this is Kendra. My girlfriend." Sonny winces when Logan doesn't say anything back.

"Kendra…like Kendall" Logan chokes out.

"Why don't I drop you home, Kendra?" Carlos interjects, surprisingly the voice of reason in this situation. Logan looks to his husband incredulously.

"My dad's name-"

"You knew?! You knew it was her?" Logan tries his best to be calm but when he asks his husband, his voice cracks.

"Wait what, _what_ about her? Knew what?" Sonny is so confused; he stands in front of his girlfriend, wanting to protect her from his dad's incoherent questions.

"She's a Diamond. Her fathers are James and Kendall…our old band mates…our old friends…I think you should leave Kendra" Logan says calmly. And with that, Kendra is already on her way, grabbing her back and heading out the door, leaving before Sonny has a chance to stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry for late updating – I got into uni! So I've been really busy getting stuff ready and just haven't had time to write. Thanks for carrying on reading though! And for reviewing, I really appreciate it, so please do keep doing so and tell me what you think. Thanks! Much love ~ hereiamdestroya**

* * *

"What the _hell_ is going?" Sonny asks as Kendra slams the door shut behind her.

"_Keep your voice down!"_ Logan tries to keep his cool but he's struggling. He cannot believe it's true. "We trusted you Sonny- we _always_ do- with the girls and then we come home to find you like that…"

"Dad, we weren't _doing_ _anything_! The girls are fast asleep. I'm sorry ok" Even as he talks he slips into his jacket, eyes darting to the front door. He feels terrible.

"Don't even think about going out that door." Logan states, arms folded across himself in anger.

"You really want me to let her walk home alone?" Sonny asks outraged. He's so confused but all he knows is he's not letting Kendra go home by herself. She can look after herself, of course he knows that, but his dads don't. And he needs to sort this out – to apologise.

"Go after her" Carlos says quietly, making his way up the stairs to check on the girls. He doesn't know how they would have slept through this racket. Logan looks at him incredulously but doesn't say anything. Just watches his husband disappear upstairs and his son through the door and out into the night.

* * *

The party was a bit of a dive and Theo kind of wished he'd just gone home with his dads. He could've been making some decent food and catching up on the latest episode of Teen Wolf. But instead, he was standing in the kitchen of one of his classmate's; drinking some sort of cider while listening to a brunette girl he'd only just met go on about her ex.

It wasn't exactly his idea of _fun_. Nope. That was it. He was going home. Telling the girl he'd be back in a bit, the fifteen year old made his way up the hallway and to the room with the coats in. Scrounging around, he finally found his jean jacket and slipped it on before being interrupted by the door opening to reveal a boy of similar age with dark glasses and light brown tousled hair. His expression is one of boredom mostly. But Theo recognizes him as Eddie Diamond, the sophomore who nearly everyone is in love with or wants to be like. He's the nicest kid apparently.

"Same idea as me" Eddie smiles at Theo, pointing to his jacket before searching for his own jacket and throwing it on. "You're Theo, right?"

"Er…yeah. Yeah"

"I thought I recognized you from school…this party went downhill quickly eh?" Eddie laughs gently, shaking his head. He had missed family time for this, as cheesy as it sounded, he really loved hanging out with his dads and his little brothers and even Kendra when she bothered to turn up.

"Gotta admit, I haven't been here long."

"You didn't miss much. Sorry, I'm Eddie by the way, Eddie Diamond. Nice to meet you properly." When the boy extends a hand, Theo shakes it sturdily, not realising people actually still shook hands that formerly.

"And you" Theo smiles. "I thought you were great in the talent show last month by the way!"

Eddie was often trying to showcase his music. He just loved performing and the school's talent shows really were the best way, locally, to get him attention. It was always nice when people complimented him, but he tried not to let it get to his head.

"Thank you very much" The taller boy smiles. "Hey, d'you feel like getting something to eat? A couple of my friends and I are going to grab dinner. You fancy tagging along?"

Theo didn't really feel like going home but he definitely didn't want to stay here either. And hey, maybe he could learn something from the kid everyone looks to as a perfect example?

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

"Kendra! _Kendra_!" Sonny shouts out of the car window as he drives along slowly, pulling up where his girlfriend walks.

"_What_?"

"Will you get in the car? Please…" He looks around, making sure there's nobody waiting for him to drive on. "I'm really sorry about that ok, about my dad"

"It was humiliating" Kendra breathes, finally coming to a halt. She didn't want to walk all the way home. It would take her at least an hour. Reluctantly, she finally got in the passenger seat and feels Sonny's gaze avert to her.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I don't even know what any of that was about…" Sonny starts, really not sure of what to say.

"Our parents – they used to be best friends, like brothers" Kendra states quite simply. She doesn't really know either. All she's knows is that she's thankful her shirt wasn't off when his dads came in. "They were a band."

"That's insane…oh my god…you know that's fate, right?" Sonny's jaw is open wide in wonder as he drives along.

"I don't believe in fate." Kendra's voice is quiet but strong and Sonny turns to look at her when she says that. "What even happened between them, anyway?"

"I have no idea."

They spend the rest of the car journey in almost silence, both consumed by their own thoughts. Why the hell Logan reacted like that…what had happened between the four of them…

As soon as the car pulled up, Kendra jumped out. She needed to not be around Sonny for a bit. Just a little bit. And he knew that, but her got out of the car anyway and walked around to her side, pulling his arms around her waist.

"I love you" Sonny says easily, like he's said it a thousand times. It seems to roll off his tongue now.

"I love you too…I'll call you later…"

* * *

"JAMES! SHE IS KISSING A BOY OUTSIDE. WHAT DO WE DO? I DO _NOT_ LIKE THIS." James could hear Kendall's voice from the top of the stairs and hurried down to find his husband standing at the front window, looking out through the blinds onto the road.

"Get away from the window!" James struggles not to laugh as he pulls his husband away from the vantage point. "And shut the hell up. I just got the boys off to sleep after all that candy you let them have."

"I'm sorry ok, but look! Kendra is making out with a guy right outside our house." Kendall's eyebrows are so animated that James does laugh, easily.

"Would you chill out? We have no idea what Kendra does and actually, not much say in it either…" James reasons, takes Kendall's hand and leads him over to the kitchen where he puts the kettle on.

"Why do they have to grow up though?" Kendall whines, taking a seat at the island counter trying really hard to erase the thoughts of what his little girl really does get up to.

Before James can answer, the door is opened and Kendra walks straight in and to the staircase.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hunny, come back here for a sec" James waltzes over to the blonde girl who looks exhausted in a way and wraps an arm around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She tells them. "I'm tired."

Kendall bites his lip nervously, wanting to bring up the boy who she was kissing outside. She doesn't tell them anything anymore and he wondered how long she'd been keeping this a secret. Just as she goes to leave the room, he can't help himself.

"What's his name?!" Kendall near enough shouts at his daughter who stops still at his words.

"For god's sake Ken-" But James can't stop him.

"Is he your _boyfriend_, Kendra?" Kendall asks.

Kendra looks defeated. And confused. And she's both things.

"Maybe" Is all she says, before turning and running through the hall and up the staircase.

"You are so fucking _uncool." _James sighs at his husband. Subtly really wasn't the blond's forte. "You know she's not going to talk to us about him now, not after that"

"Actually, there's something I do want to talk to you about" Kendra stands back at the kitchen's entrance, arms folded across her.

Both men stand up straight, looking worriedly to their daughter.

"What's going on pumpkin?" Kendall smiles, trying to take on James' advice.

"Don't call me pumpkin, dad. I'm not five anymore…look, I want you to tell me about Big Time Rush."

"What-?" Kendall and James say in unison, just like the harmonies they once shared eighteen years ago. "What do you want to know? It was just a band, sweetheart." James says softly, eyes concentrating on her expression.

"And the other guys, Carlos and Logan right?"

"I- how did you know that?" Kendall is confused, and when he looks to his husband, James is confused too. Sure, they'd told the kids a little bit about their band mates – only that they'd been friends when they were very young and their names, but nothing they thought they would remember.

"Dad, they've got children…four of them." Kendra sighs, looking at both her fathers.

"How do _you_ know-Kendra, what's all this about?" The blond tries to ask but his mind is a little too focussed on the idea of his band mates' new lives.

"I'm _dating_ one of them." Kendra says honestly, glancing between brown and green eyes. "I'm dating their son."

"What?!" Kendall shouts. "_That was their son_?!"

"Oh my god – you were _spying_ on me?"

"That is not the point! They have kids?" The blond looks to his husband whose face is pale and shocked. They didn't even know they'd gotten married or were still in this part of the country. There was always the possibility they'd moved back to Minnesota, to their families. But no. They were still here.

* * *

"We'll have to have a jam sometime. Come around mine, we'll put some great tunes on and just chill yeah" Eddie smiles as Theo jumps out of his friend Tag's car.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. Well, you've got my number now. Thanks for the lift!"

"Later on, dude!"

Theo waved as the car sped off and started walking up to his front door, knowing someone would still be awake. He could hear the raised voices as soon as he opened the door and walked in to find his older brother and fathers standing in the living room, mid argument.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her!" Sonny shouts at Logan. "And anyway, you can't do anything about it. I'm in love with her!"

"You're eighteen, Sonny! I don't believe you know exactly what you want…And I really am not happy about you seeing her".

"Loge, he says he's in _love_ with her. Come on love, you know you can't control that." Carlos interjects, looking between the other two men who usually get on so well.

"What's going on?" Only when the boy talks, does anyone realise he's entered the house.

"I thought you were going to call me for a ride home? You better have not walked on your own." Carlos looks over at his youngest son. The boy seems to be growing up so quickly.

"No no, I got a lift with a friend." Theo says, eyebrows knitting together. Sometimes his Papa worries way too much. Both of his dads do actually, surprisingly. Considering they were once popstars living that lifestyle, they sure had changed. Maybe since they'd had kids, Theo didn't know. "What's going on?" He asks again.

"Apparently my dating life affects our parents" Sonny complains, shaking his head frustrated.

"Theo, go to bed please." Logan says sternly and Theo knows better than to get on his dad's bad side.

Theo slips up the stairs suddenly unnoticed when they launch into more harsh words. Walking past Ariella's room, he hears talking and opens the door to find Elora cuddling her sister, reading her a story. The little girl's eyes are nearly closed but she holds onto the older girl tightly.

"What's going on?" Theo's getting pretty tired of asking the same question and getting no answer. But Elora looks up, her dark hair flowing messily around her.

"Sonny's going out with some girl and dad and Papi don't get on with her parents…Ariella started crying because she heard them all arguing so now I'm on Ari duty." Elora sighs.

"Here, let me take over." They swap places and Ariella slides easily into the bigger arm space of her brother, still awake but eyes falling close. Elora says thanks and wanders down the hall to her room, leaving Theo alone with his youngest sister. He could still hear the guys arguing downstairs and wondered how much of a problem this girl and her family were going to cause to his.

* * *

When Eddie gets indoors, after Tag drops him off last, he sees his dads sitting opposite each other on the two sofas in deep conversation in the living room. Before announcing himself, he stops and listens.

"They had children, James, they had a family and we had no idea…Do you not feel terrible? They were our brothers, our best friends…" He hears Kendall say softly.

"Look, it's not like they tried to get in touch with us either ok. We had a family too." James tells him. "They didn't care and we didn't either…for Kendra's sake, we're going to have to deal with our problems." James states, his natural temper shining through his tone.

"Oh, hey Ed. How was the party?" Kendall notices the boy in the corner of his eye and he joins them on the sofas, kicking off his shoes.

"Really bad" The boy laughs "But I made some new friends and we ended up leaving to grab some dinner. So a good night overall".

"Ah fair enough. That's good though." James smiles as his boy.

"Is…is everything ok? I wasn't eavesdropping but-"

"Everything's fine" Kendall reassures him. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah. You're right, actually. I'm pretty tired. See you guys tomorrow" The young man loosely shakes his dads' hands before traipsing up the stairs to his room.

"What are we going to do though?" James asks his husband once Eddie's out of the room.

Despite seeing James' disgruntled expression, Kendall simply says "We're going to do what we always do – look out for our daughter, and hope she knows what she's doing… We're going to make peace".

* * *

"My house was ridiculous earlier" Sonny tells Kendra down the phone at two o'clock in the morning. Kendra finally managed to relax after changing into pyjamas and clambering into her bed. "My dad is insane…I really am sorry about how he was".

"It doesn't matter, Son. Are things ok now?" She asks.

"I can still hear my dad and papa talking…I literally don't understand what there is to say…I mean, it's not difficult to understand. I'm in love with you and that's it." Sonny says.

"Let's run away" Kendra says it without really thinking. It just escapes her lips like 'I love you' does and 'Stay with me' and all the other things she wants to say to her boyfriend.

"I know you're joking Ken, but I honestly don't think that's a bad idea" Sonny says and she laughs gently.

But she never wanted to be a cliché and Sonny was not going to make her into one. She didn't want to go all Romeo and Juliet and run away. They were staying right where they were and as far as Kendra was concerned, all four of them were just going to have to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thank you for your reviews and views! Keep them coming if you're enjoying it :) Thanks ~ hereiamdestroya**

* * *

**_One month ago_**

_This was only the second time Sonny and Kendra had had sex. The first time had been perfect – All the Diamonds apart from Kendra had gone to the beach for the day but she had stayed at home, and her and Sonny had been able to spend the whole day just in each other's company, hanging out, listening to music. James had rung her to say someone was going to start a fireworks show at ten o'clock so they probably wouldn't be home until about half eleven, unknowingly giving the two teens even more time alone, which was rare. It had both been their first times. _

_But now, the second time, it was different. Hotter. More intense. _

_It was a blistering hot Saturday. And Kendall was having to work through it, whilst James had taken the three boys to the beach again, always eager to get a nice tan. Like usual, Kendra wanted to stay at home. _

_Sonny presses her against her bedroom door, kissing her lips, down her neck, her chest in a frenzy while Kendra runs her hands all down his hips and this thighs, just brushing the growing hardness in his jeans. _

_The heat didn't give them many clothes to have to take off. Sonny yanks off her top while she pulls down her jean skirt, throwing it across the room. His hands touch her everywhere possible. His tongue working magic in her mouth. She unbuttons his jeans and he moans against her skin as she pushes them to the floor, her hands touching him where he needs it most. Where he would beg for it. _

_They were both sweating already, from the heat and the fact that they _needed_ each other badly. Ferocity in his blood, his lips still on her body, he pushes her over to her bed and down onto her back. _

_She looks up at him, eyes lidded with love and lust and want and need. His brown eyes come close as he leans down before pulling his t-shirt over his head. His fingers glide across her body, down her rib cage which is moving quickly with her flustered breathing, down her stomach and to the knickers she wears. _

_"You are so beautiful." He moans as he leans down and kisses her stomach, hands working quickly to pull her underwear off while she takes her bra off. He smiles down at her. She grabs at the waistband of his underpants and pulls them down to his knees, releasing him. _

_She leans up and kisses at him, her lips hard on his, as though they don't have much time. She is so hot and his skin feels like it's on fire. _

_"I _need_ you" Kendra moans. And when Sonny looks into her big brown eyes, he sees it. He feels it in the tightening of her hands up on his chest, the thrusting of her pelvis up towards him. _

_"We…we need a condom." Sonny breathes, barely able to take his eyes off her. _

_"Second drawer" Kendra tells him, and he reaches across the bed to it, finds a pack and takes one. He makes quick work of it, pulling it onto his length. _

_Kendra leans up, her mouth against his ear, and in the quietest and most sultry voice, says "I want you to _fuck_ me…_please, _just- fuck me. Make love to me"._

_He does just that._

* * *

"Listen, why don't you invite Kendra over for dinner tonight?" Carlos asks his son as he begins making breakfast. Saturdays were usually totally manic with everyone at home, but this morning, Logan had gone to work to cover for another doctor leaving Carlos to sort out breakfast on his own, and take the kids to where they needed to go. Ariella had ballet classes, Elora soccer practice and Theo hockey practice. All at different times.

Sonny looks at his papa. "Are you sure? What about dad?..."

"Your dad's on a late shift so it'll just be the six of us" Carlos tells him, offering up pancakes to the two girls who sit side by side.

"Actually, I'm going out tonight papa so I can't make dinner" Theo tells him as he saunters to the fridge in search of orange juice, fully dressed ready to go out.

"Oh yeah? And where're you off to?" Carlos raises an eyebrow.

"I'm going to hockey practice and then over to a friend's place." Theo tells him, downing the drink before escaping out the front door in a hurry, his jersey crumpled, over his shoulder.

"You don't want a lift, Theo?!" Carlos shouts but the boy is long gone. "Okay, so the five of us…what do you say? I want to apologise to her. Come on, Son" Carlos encourages him. "Let's welcome her into the family."

"I can ask her but I don't know whether she'll want to." Sonny shrugs honestly. Kendra can be totally unpredictable a lot of the time so Sonny never really knows what she'll say or what she'll do.

"She's got a temper right?...Like her fathers" Carlos smiles sadly.

"Daddy, daddy! Kendra is nice!" Ariella pipes in, her breakfast defeating her. She smiles up at her father with the same cheeky grin as he wears. "We can all have dinner and then we dance!" She claps her hands and both Carlos and Sonny share a small smile.

Ariella really was the brightest little thing and in truth, they were lucky to have her. There had been some complications when she had been born, and although they didn't discuss it very much anymore, the fact that she could not be here right now still weighed heavily on all their minds. She was like sunshine. Always wanted, always needed. Always loved.

"I know, sweetheart. Talking of dancing, we need to get you to ballet! El, you ready to go? Sonny, I won't be home until this evening."

The brunette girl nods and before Sonny realises it, they are all ready and are leaving him home alone. He picks up his phone, with only one person on his mind.

* * *

**Come over to mine tonight. Papa wants to make you dinner, to say sorry for yesterday. Please come – S xxxx**

Kendra only sees the messages when she wakes up, which today, isn't until midday. She had woken up in the early hours feeling nauseous and had managed to get to the en-suite bathroom in time to throw up and eventually clambered back into bed to sleep the sickness off. She'd woken up feeling a fair bit better.

**Sure. What time? – K xxxx**

**Seven. I love you – S xxxx**

She had replied quickly before pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants and an old Metallica t-shirt and heading downstairs.

"Hey sleepyhead" Kendall smiles from the couch where he and James sit close together, hands interlocked. The radio was playing from somewhere and the faint smell of bacon being cooked was coming from the kitchen.

"Afternoon" Kendra smiles before going to make some coffee.

"Kendra, baby, can we have a word in a second?" She hears James call out.

Caffeine first. That is what she needs. Eventually she sits back down opposite her parents, wondering where all the boys are until she's awoken fully by the sounds of Levi and Max running through the living room with toy lightsabers in their hands.

She wants to scream at them to shut up but luckily Kendall intercedes.

"Boys, can you play outside for a bit?" His voice commands, and without stopping their duel they eventually leave the room.

"So…what's up?" Kendra asks, looking to and fro the two men.

James looks to his husband, letting the blonde dominate for once. "Ken, now that you're…_dating_. Your father and I thought we should have a little talk."

"You do not need to do this. _At all_. Guys, I'm eighteen. I probably know way more than you do for god's sake…we are not having this conversation" Before they can even say a word, Kendra is running up the staircase and to her room. She locks the door behind her and falls onto her bed, crying so hard not cry.

* * *

"Dude, you've got to have listened to Incubus, though?" Eddie grins as he walks with Theo back to his house. They'd planned this morning to hang out at Eddie's and seeing as the ice rink wasn't too far from the Diamond's place, Eddie had gone to meet him.

"Not really, no" Theo groaned.

"When we get to mine, they're the first thing we're going to listen to" The lighter coloured hair boy smiled. It didn't take them long to reach the house and Eddie could already hear the familiar sound of the radio playing from somewhere inside the house.

"We should have spoken to her a long time ago" Eddie hears his dad say as they enter the house and living room.

"Eddie!" James smiles at his son. When he sees the brown haired boy beside him, James' heart literally stops. No. How can-?

"Hey father, this is Theo" Eddie says easily, as though they have been friends for a long time. "Theo, this is my father James and this is my dad, Kendall"

The two men look to each other in shock. The boy was the perfect mixture of Logan's features and Carlos' colours. Tan skin and dark chocolate hair. He was definitely a Mitchell.

"Nice to meet you…Theo" Kendall extends his hand and James eventually follows suit, eyeing the boy up.

"We'll be in my room." Eddie smiles before leading the boy away and up the stairs.

"Fucking hell…he was the spitting image-" James just shakes his head as Kendall speaks and can't finish his sentences. Not only is their daughter dating a Mitchell, but now their son is one of their son's friends too?

Kendall thinks it over. Everything happens for a reason. That's what he's always believed, no matter what. There is a reason these kids have come into their lives. Whether it's for good or bad, he doesn't know.

* * *

By 6:45, Kendra has managed to remove any trace of her looking ill or the red stains the tears had caused on her cheeks. Now she looks how she usually does. Pretty gorgeous, as Sonny would say. She wears a simple black denim dress to above her knees and ties her thick blonde hair back, leaving a few pieces to hang down in their natural waves at the front.

Pacing along the top corridor she prepares to go downstairs but the sounds and smells coming from Eddie's room stop her. She goes over to it, and after knocking on the door, opens it up to reveal her brother and another boy sitting by the window, smoking a joint.

"You can smell that a mile off! Dad and Father are going to kill you when they smell that" She can't believe he'd do it in the house with their parents downstairs.

"Chill out Kendra, come join us" Eddie smiles. No wonder he's so nice all the time. "This is my friend Theo; this is Sonny Mitchell's brother."

Kendra looks to the boy who sits easily. She assumes he's been smoking too and looks up to the boy, only to see Sonny's eyes looking back. Wow, they really do look like each other. And their dads. So this was his brother.

"You're dating my brother, right?" The boy asks. She nods slowly.

"And I'm about to go to your house. Do you want to go home?- Eddie, I can't _believe_ you, he's like fifteen." Kendra looks to her brother. She knows he likes to get high a fair amount, usually when he's at parties or when their parents aren't home, but she's surprised that he would encourage someone else, who's younger than him, to do it.

"Hey, it's all good…I wanted to try it. And I'm fine here thanks…You go have a good night. And please, don't tell my dads about this." The brunette boy pleads.

"You look after him" She says, pointing to the brunette. "And get rid of the fucking smell. I'll keep quiet for you but don't do anything stupid".

The boys shout bye and Kendra runs to her room to reapply some perfume. The last thing she needs is going to Sonny's house smelling of green. She wanted to at least try and make a decent impression.

* * *

"Just please be cool, ok…" Sonny flitters around the kitchen, helping his papa cook dinner for tonight. "Don't ask her loads of questions, and be nice and-"

"Hijo! Calm down…It's going to be a nice night. Stop fretting." Carlos tries to reassure his son but Sonny can't stop thinking that it could potentially be a disaster. He doesn't want anyone to bring up Big Time Rush. He just wants things to be easy.

When the door knocks, Sonny sprints his way to it, hearing his papa laughing. Kendra looks nervous, but incredibly beautiful and he kisses her hello and invites her to come in. Ariella runs up to her as soon as she sets foot in the door and gives her a hug. The girl is so full of love Kendra can't believe it. She used to be like that too.

"Hi Ariella" She smiles and looks up. "Hi Mr Mitchell"

"Please call me Carlos, Kendra…" The Latino smiles as he comes forward to welcome her. "I'm truly sorry for how my husband and I treated you last night…It was a bit of a shock for him. I hope you can forgive us."

Kendra looks to her boyfriend who anxiously waits. "Of course, Carlos. Thanks for inviting me to dinner" The blonde girl smiles.

"My pleasure…I'm afraid Logan won't be joining us tonight – he's working but I've made a great feast for us. Come to the dining room, let me get you a drink" Carlos grins widely, leading the girl into the house whilst Sonny smiles after them.

* * *

"Cam, I'm just not sure it's going to work. Have you been in contact with London? Asked them?" James talks business down the phone to Camille, their friend and his business partner. It was hard work running a modelling company, the hours spilling well over into their weekends.

He sits in their study, down the hall from the living room. It really is the only truly quiet place in the whole of the Diamond household. Music was always playing, whether the beats were coming from Eddie's room as they were now, or pounding out in Kendra's room or from the kitchen radio. Music was always a big deal in their house.

"James, I'm taking the twins out for some ice-cream. You coming?" Kendall asks, poking his head around the door.

The brunette looks up, excusing himself from the phone call. "I'm sorry babe, I'm really busy right now. You guys go; I'll get dinner ready for later".

With a sombre nod, Kendall leaves. He understands how important James' job is to him, but he does with it wasn't so unpredictable sometimes. With tattooing, you always know what's going on and what you need to do but with running modelling, it was such a different and busy career.

"Come on guys, let's go" He ushers the two young boys to put their toys down and get out the door.

* * *

"Eddie…this, this is amazing man…I feel so _good_" Theo now lays down on the other boy's bed, the joint finished and Incubus' **_A Crow Left of the Murder... _**on its last song.

"Dude, it's the best…So…you said that my sister's dating your bro?" Eddie asks, lying down next to the boy, staring up at the ceiling, completely out of it.

"Yeah…it's weird man…like, if they got married…we'd be like brothers in law or something." The pair of them laugh gently, but end up in tears of laughter. Imagine that.

* * *

"What are you going to be studying at college, Kendra?" Carlos asks, finishing off his dessert. The evening had gone much better than Sonny expected. They all seemed to be enjoying each others company.

"Art History at UCLA if my results come back how I want them to" Kendra tells the man, her eyes glinting with apprehension.

"That sounds really interesting! And UCLA you say, just like our Sonny at the Medical School" Carlos smiles politely, pride showing.

"Yes" Kendra smiles at them both. Whilst the youngest girl wouldn't stop talking, Elora barely said a word to her, even when Carlos coaxed her into chatting, she didn't really reply.

Once dinner was over with, Kendra helped Carlos tidy up despite his protests. She watched on as her boyfriend played with his youngest sister, chasing her and easily picking her up in his arms and tickling her.

"He's so good with the little one." Carlos smiles next to the blonde girl who just nods her head in agreement. "Do…do your parents know about Sonny? I don't mean to confront you, but I was just wondering."

"Yes…But I've not introduced them yet…I know there were some problems between you guys and…I'm worried, to be quite honest" Kendra says truthfully, her eyes darting anxiously to the Latino. He looks frustrated.

"There's a lot of history you know…so much happened and has happened since…You know, we were friends with your dads since kindergarten" The man laughs gently, it not quite reaching his eyes. "A lot of time has passed…But that doesn't mean things can't be different now". He offers her a small smile, one of hope. One of acceptance.

"Shall I drive you home?" Sonny asks, Ari duty over, as he stands in front of them. "When you are ready?"

Kendra nods. Carlos looks at the girl. The woman, rather. God, she looks so much like her fathers. She is stunning too. "Remember, you're always welcome here, Kendra. And your fathers should know that too."


End file.
